


Glass Between Us

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yuletide Treat, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands between them, and draws them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



She was at once a mirror, and clear flawless glass, and her own peerless self. She stood between the two of them, holding out her two hands to draw them together, closer to herself and to each other.

Rómeó went willingly, trusting in love, trusting in _her_ , believing that what she willed could not be wrong, and joying so in his bliss that he did not scruple to share it.

Tybalt, cat-like, was slower to come to them, haughty and jealous, and expecting all the time to be cursed and kicked. Even so, Júlia knew, kindness would draw him in.


End file.
